Jukai
by Gin Daimaru
Summary: Sekali lagi Naruto terkejut. Sosok tubuh tanpa nyawa lagi yang dia temui. Begitu banyak tubuh tak bernyawa yang Naruto temui dalam satu malam. [A Sequel of previous fic, "Aokigahara"]


**Summary: **Sekali lagi Naruto terkejut. Sosok tubuh tanpa nyawa lagi yang dia temui. Begitu banyak tubuh tak bernyawa yang Naruto temui dalam satu malam.

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter di Naruto© milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Horror/Romance

**Warning:**

OOC, Kadar keamatiran masih tinggi, **RnR please...**

**Happy reading, minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A sequel of "Aokigahara"

**JUKAI**

Terasa berat membuka matanya, Naruto kembali terpejam. Punggung yang sebelumnya sudah kesakitan, sekarang terasa remuk. Malam hari, semakin gelap dan semakin sepi. Dia memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Aw.. Aduhh.." Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Pukulan tadi membuatku pingsan untuk kedua kalinya. Entah dengan apa hantu sialan itu memukulku _dattebayo_. Aku kira hantu tidak bisa menyentuh benda nyata, tapi tadi? Sudahlah.. Toh ini hutan Aokigahara, tidak aneh jika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sini,"

"Aduh.. Sakit sekali.."

Naruto merangkak menghampiri mayat Sasuke. Dia melihat tubuh kosong yang telah membuang 'isi'nya kemarin. Naruto mengira setelah dua tahun berlalu, dia tidak akan kembali ke hutan ini lagi. Namun perkiraannya meleset. Hutan ini memanggilnya kembali dengan cara yang sama. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Naruto disambut dengan tidak baik oleh penghuni gaib hutan ini.

"Sasuke, aku berjanji akan membawamu pulang. Setidaknya mayatmu. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku harus keluar dari hutan ini untuk meminta bantuan. Ehmm maaf, aku tidak ingin mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Naruto berusaha berdiri. Meskipun kepalanya sedikit pening, tengkuknya terasa berat, tidak ada pilihan lain dia harus keluar secepatnya. Hutan Aokigahara bagaikan sebuah lautan yang luas. Lautan pohon, jutaan pohon, entah berapa juta tepatnya. Berada di kaki gunung Fuji lautan ini membentang seluas 32 kilometer persegi. Sangat luas jika hanya ada satu orang hidup dan ratusan mayat di dalamnya sekarang. Naruto, apakah dia satu-satunya manusia hidup di Aokigahara malam ini?

Dengan perasaan berat, dia meninggalkan mayat Sasuke. Dia melangkah melawan arah Gunung Fuji. Hanya itu yang dia tahu, jika ingin menemukan jalan keluar maka dia harus berjalan melawan arah Gunung Fuji. Langkahnya gontai akibat pukulan benda keras wanita jadi-jadian tadi.

Setelah beberapa jauh melangkah, Naruto melihat sebuah tenda kemah. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang berani berkemah di tempat angker seperti ini.

'Mungkinkah itu tenda tim relawan pencari mayat?' batin Naruto. Dia tersenyum senang, mengetahui bahwa dia tidak sendiri di hutan ini. Naruto segera menghampiri tenda tersebut. Langkahnya lebar dan cepat, semakin cepat. Namun semakin dekat dengan tenda itu perasaan Naruto semakin tidak enak. Dia berhenti dua meter dari tenda parasut berwarna biru tua itu. Mengamatinya dari jarak yang cukup strategis. Dia mulai berpikir ada yang aneh.

"Seharusnya ada api unggun atau semacamnya _dattebayo_. Dan juga tenda ini hanya berdiri sendiri, gelap juga, tidak ada sinar barang satu batang lilin pun." Naruto mengernyikan keningnya.

Tiba-tiba tenda biru tua itu bergerak. Tepatnya, ada yang bergerak di dalamnya. Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget. Dia semakin penasaran dengan tenda itu. Lalu dia mendekatinya perlahan. Gerakan di tenda itu tidak menentu, sesekali berhenti, sesekali terdengar gemerisik dari dalam. Naruto semakin penasaran. Dia membuka tenda tersebut. Gelap. Tapi suara gemerisik itu masih ada. Naruto memperhatikan dengan yakin, ada sosok yang sedang berjongkok di dalam. Naruto yakin, sosok itu manusia!

"_Shitsureishimasu... _(permisi...)" sapa Naruto. Kepala sosok itu menoleh dengan cepat. Sosok itu terkejut begitu pun Naruto. Lantas dia beringsut semakin ke dalam hendak melarikan diri dari Naruto, tapi tenda itu sempit dan rapat, sosok misterius itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Pikiran Naruto antara takut dan penasaran mencoba melihat lebih jelas di tengah gelap.

_*Duk!_

Kaki Naruto tanpa sengaja menendang sesuatu, sebuah senter. Dia mengambilnya, dengan itu Naruto dapat melihat lebih jelas ke dalam tenda. Naruto mengarahkan senternya ke sudut sosok itu terpojok. Dan yang sedang berjongkok ketakutan di sana adalah seorang anak kecil, berambut _spyke _berwarna coklat, memakai kaos hijau dengan syal biru panjang di lehernya. Anak itu ketakutan hingga dia tidak berani menatap Naruto, selain karena silau dengan cahaya lampu senter yang diarahkan padanya.

Naruto hendak menanyakan sedang apa anak itu di sini, sebelum akhirnya cahaya senter di tangannya menyorot sosok lain yang terbaring. Cahaya itu menelusuri tubuh itu dari kaki dan akhirnya ke kepala. Dan yang didapatinya ketika cahaya itu menyentuh kepala, mulut pemilik tubuh itu mengeluarkan busa dan matanya terbelalak.

Sekali lagi Naruto terkejut. Sosok tubuh tanpa nyawa lagi yang dia temui. Begitu banyak tubuh tak bernyawa yang Naruto temui dalam satu malam. Pandangannya kembali pada anak kecil tadi. Tiba-tiba Naruto berpikir telah terjadi pembunuhan di sini. Anak kecil ini membunuh orang yang tengah terbaring itu. Naruto berusaha menarik anak itu keluar. Dengan cara kasar pun Naruto lakukan, akhirnya anak itu berhasil dia tarik. Dengan mengunci tangan anak itu ke belakang, menendang lututnya hingga dia terjatuh dengan posisi berjongkok.

"Ampun _nii-san.. _Aduh..." anak itu meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan Naruto.

"Kau yang membunuh orang itu _dattebayo_! Benar?!" bentak Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan pembunuh. Aku pencuri."

"Membunuh untuk mencuri? Keterlaluan!"

"Bukan. Aku bukan pembunuh. Orang itu mati sendiri. Tolong lepaskan aku _nii-san_."

Naruto tidak tega melihat anak itu mengiba untuk dilepaskan. Dia pun melepaskan kunciannya namun tidak melepaskan tangannya. Anak itu duduk sambil tangannya masih dalam genggaman Naruto. Naruto pun duduk menghadap anak itu.

"Siapa namanu?"

"Aku, Konohamaru."

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"A... Aku mencuri." Jawab anak itu gemetaran.

"Mencuri? Maksudmu apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti, genggamannya pada tangan anak itu semakin erat.

"Aku mencuri barang-barang mereka. Yang mati bunuh diri di sini." Konohamaru menunjuk tenda tempat korbannya di sana. "Tapi.. Tapi aku tidak pernah membunuh, _nii-san._"

"Kenapa kau mencuri? Kau masih kecil. Apa kau tidak takut di tempat angker ini?"

Konohamaru diam sejenak. Dia menunduk seperti hendak menangis. Naruto teringat saat mayat Shikamaru ditemukan, barang-barang miliknya habis dijarah pencuri.

"Aku ingin tetap sekolah. Ayahku sudah tidak ada. Ibuku meninggalkanku bersama nenek. Maka dari itu aku mencuri untuk biaya sekolahku dan untuk makan aku dengan nenek. Aku tidak takut, _nii-san_. Demi uang." Konohamaru menyeka airmatanya. "Jadi tolong biarkan aku pulang. Setidaknya aku ingin pulang cepat malam ini. Aku kangen nenek." Tangisan Konohamaru semakin menjadi.

Naruto merasa iba. Namun tetap saja mencuri adalah perbuatan buruk. Naruto berniat untuk menyelamatkan Konohamaru dari pekerjaan tercela ini. Dia ingin membiayai sekolah Konohamaru. Namun...

"Berhentilah mencuri. Sekolahlah dengan baik, masalah biaya..."

*_Srett.. wuzzz..._

"Hooy..." teriak Naruto.

Konohamaru melepaskan tangannya ketika Naruto lengah. Dia lari meninggalkan Naruto sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto merasa tertipu. Dia berpikir Konohamaru membuat-buat cerita agar dia lengah. Naruto tidak berusaha mengejarnya lagi. Untuk apa?

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung. Aku berniat baik padanya tapi malah kabur _dattebayo_." Naruto sedikit kesal. Terlebih lagi dia belum menanyakan bagaimana caranya keluar dari hutan ini. Tentu anak itu banyak tahu tentang Aokigahara.

**xXx**

Semakin larut, entah sudah pukul berapa saat ini, tak ada petunjuk di mana jalan keluar hutan ini. Dengan bekal lampu senter yang dia temukan, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mencari harapan untuk bebas. Gunung Fuji masih berada di belakangnya, namun semakin jauh.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya. Benar saja. Terlihat bayangan hitam dari balik pohon. Bayangan itu semakin berusaha menunjukkan wujudnya. Dia tampak berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat mengarahkan senternya ke arah bayangan itu.

"Sasuke?!" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke! Mungkin arwah Sasuke. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Dia memakai pakaian serba putih, namun sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya yang penuh aura hitam. Dia semakin mendekat pada Naruto. Naruto berusaha menjauh, tapi kakinya terasa membeku. Tak dapat digerakkan.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?"

"Aku mau kau mati!" bentak Sasuke semakin marah. Sasuke melompat, lebih terlihat seperti terbang, dia berusaha menghantam Naruto. Naruto menghalangi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tapi...

*_Set.. srett.._

Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi arwah Sasuke sampai pada Naruto. Ternyata dua orang. Dua orang arwah lainnya. Tapi siapa?

"Naruto, dengarkan aku."

Telinga Naruto terangkat mendengar suara itu. Dia merasa sangat mengenalnya. Suara itu, dua tahun yang lalu. Naruto mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan betapa sangat terkejutnya dia ketika yang dilihatnya adalah dua orang yang dulu dia cintai, Shikamaru dan Rock Lee.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku," Shikamaru berkata sambil tetap menahan Sasuke. "Berhentilah melakukan kesalahan. Kembalilah pada takdirmu, Naruto, cintailah perempuan. Kau akan lebih bahagia dengan mereka, bukan dengan sesamamu. Kami bertiga di sini adalah kesalahan bagimu. Jadi, maafkan kami, ya." lanjutnya diakhiri senyum.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru! Lee!" Sasuke meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Merepotkan..." ucap Shikamaru dengan melirik sinis pada Sasuke.

"Naruto. Benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Carilah perempuan, jangan lagi mencari laki-laki. Itu adalah kodratmu, Naruto. Oh iya, aku sudah lebih tenang, aku sudah berjumpa dengan nenek, tolong rawat rumahku, Naruto." Lee tersenyum, akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan kematiannya, menyusul pula nenek tercintanya. Sekarang rumah yang dulu ditempati Lee dan neneknya kosong.

"Cepat lari, Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto pergi. Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun wajahnya tak terlihat semarah tadi. Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Emh. Ka.. Kalian..," Naruto ingin menangis. "Terimakasih banyak _dattebayo_!" Naruto pun berlari sejauh mungkin dari mereka bertiga. Naruto berusaha menahan airmatanya menetes. Dia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ada sesuatu yang melindap di hatinya. Melihat Shikamaru dan Lee, mendengar pesan mereka berdua, sebenarnya dia sudah memikirkan itu sejak lama, dia ingin kembali pada takdirnya sebagai laki-laki.

"Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru, Lee." bisiknya di sela napasnya yang tersengal.

Dia semakin jauh berlari. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya tanpa dia ketahui. Wanita berjubah putih itu. Dia mengikuti Naruto tanpa suara. Wanita itu mengejar Naruto, namun tampaknya dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Wanita itu terus mengawasi Naruto yang tengah berlari.

"_Nii-san! _Di sini!"

Naruto mendengar suara Konohamaru. Dia mencari asal suara itu, dan dilihatnya sebuah cahaya, di sana Konohamaru sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto berlari menghampiri Konohamaru. Sepertinya Konohamaru ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Dan benar saja, dia ingin menunjukkan jalan yang kemarin dilalui Naruto untuk masuk ke hutan. Konohamaru berlari di samping Naruto. Mereka sama-sama diam, pun Naruto tidak berusaha mengintrogasi bocah itu karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah keluar dari hutan ini.

Wanita berjubah putih berhenti mengejar Naruto. Dia hanya diam di udara dengan wajah dingin. Dia membiarkan saja Naruto dan Konohamaru melewati gerbang Aokigahara hidup-hidup. Langit tidak segelap sebelumnya, fajar sepertinya akan sampai di daratan Jepang beberapa waktu lagi.

**xXx**

_**[Enam bulan kemudian]**_

*_Prok... prok... prok..._

Derap beberapa sepatu membuat hutan Aokigahara hari ini terasa ramai. Hari ini menjadi hari pencarian mayat besar-besaran di Aokigahara atas perintah yang berwenang. Tim yang cukup banyak dikerahkan untuk pencarian tersebut. Ada beberapa kantung jenazah yang sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam hutan, dan mungkin masih ada lagi yang akan dikeluarkan.

Hingga senja, kegiatan ini belum berakhir. Langit yang sudah tampak lelah tidak lantas membuat tim pencari ikut kelelahan. Memang sudah sangat sedikit mayat yang ditemukan, tapi mereka belum mau pulang.

Dari arah hutan tampak bayangan lelaki dengan rambut _spyke_ memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dia berjalan ke luar hutan. Cahaya yang berhasil menembus celah dedaunan menyorot wajahnya yang kuning, terdapat garis-garis di pipinya, dan matanya yang biru jernih. Dia adalah Naruto.

Sampai di luar hutan Naruto disambut oleh senyum seorang perempuan. Naruto pun tersenyum. Perempuan itu cantik, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo dan panjang tertiup angin. Namanya adalah Hinata, istri Naruto. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada suaminya, Naruto menyambut tangan mungil istrinya. Tangan Naruto lebih besar dan kokoh, Hinata merasa nyaman digenggam oleh tangan itu. Hinata pun bicara dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaan di dalam, suamiku?"

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu dicari _dattebayo._ Sudah semuanya ditemukan. Semoga tidak ada lagi yang mau menyia-nyiakan nyawanya di tempat ini ya, istriku. Aku sangat berharap hutan ini tidak lagi menjadi tempat mengakhiri masalah dengan jalan maut." ucap Naruto. Mereka berdua bersama-sama menatap _Jukai, _lautan pohon yang menyimpan banyak kepedihan dan rasa sakit yang dibuang manusia.

"_Nii-chan! Nee-chan!_"

Dari kejauhan Konohamaru menyapa Naruto dan Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Persis di malam itu saat dia menyelamatkan Naruto. Namun sekarang Konohamaru terlihat berbeda dengan seragam SMPnya, dan sepatu hitam mengkilat dia terlihat gagah. Naruto dan Hinata sudah sepakat untuk membiayai sekolah Konohamaru.

"Baru pulang ya?!" teriak Naruto.

"Um.. Hihihihi" sahut Konohamaru singkat dengan senyum seringai yang menampakkan gigi-giginya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Naruto, sementara Hinata menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan tersenyum bangga melihat mereka berdua.

**End**

**xxXxx**

**A/N: **Akhirnyaaa selesai #plak!. Sumimasen, terlalu lama selesainya. Karena author amatir ini masih dalam masa WB. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini, saya minta Review dan kritiknya ya, supaya author amatir ini bisa mengurangi syukur2 menghilangkan kesalahan-kesalahan dalam tulisannya. Arigatou


End file.
